crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Movie
The Adventures of Crash Bandicoot is 2016 live-action and animated film produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Crew *Directed by: Joe Johnston *Produced by: Kathleen Kennedy, Colin Wilson *Screenplay by: David Koepp *Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg *Animation Director: Don Hahn *Music by: John Debney, Brian Tyler Cast Live-Action *Brodie Buchanan (Voiced by Kiefer Sutherland) - The leader of Central Coast Australia and the main protagonist of the film *Scott Buchanan (Voiced by Jeremy Irons) - Brodie's father *Alison Buchanan (Voiced by Angelina Jolie) - Brodie's mother *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Voiced by Julie Kavner) - Brodie's sister, Benjaimi's wife and the deuteragonist of the film *Benjaimi Lake (Voiced by Johnny Depp) - Brodie's brother and Jaimi-Lee's husband *Kenny Harris (Voiced by Robin Williams) - Brodie's adoptive father, Jaxo's father and the tritagonist of the film *Jaxo Harris (Voiced by Seth Rogen) - Brodie's adoptive brother and Kenny's son *Brad Buchanan (Voiced by Jonathan Freeman) - Brodie's uncle and the main antagonist of the film *Tony Buchanan (Voiced by Christopher Lloyd) - Brodie's grandfather, Scott and Brad's father and killed by Brad Animated *Crash Bandicoot (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - The protagonist of Crash Bandicoot franchise *Coco Bandicoot (Voiced by Debi Derryberry) - The secondary protagonist of Crash Bandicoot franchise *Spyro the Dragon (Voiced by Bill Murphy) - The protagonist of Spyro the Dragon franchise *Sonic the Hedgehog (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The protagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog franchise *Jin Kazama (Voiced by Brad Swaile) - The protagonist of Tekken franchise *Siegfried Schtauffen (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The protagonist of Soul franchise *Cody (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - The deuteragonist of The Rescuers Down Under *Penny (Voiced by Aria Noelle Curzon) - The deuteragonist of The Rescuers *Christopher Robin (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - The deuteragonist of Winnie the Pooh *Jenny Foxworth (Voiced by G.K. Bowes) - The tritagonist of Oliver and Company *Taran (Voiced by Seth Rogen) - The protagonist of The Black Cauldron *Aladdin (Voiced by Scott Weinger) - The protagonist of Aladdin *Hercules (Voiced by Tate Donovan) - The protagonist of Hercules *Simba (Voiced by Matthew Broderick) - The protagonist of The Lion King *Peter Pan (Voiced by Blayne Weaver) - The protagonist of Peter Pan *Ariel (Voiced by Jodi Benson) - The protagonist of The Little Mermaid *Mowgli (Voiced by Haley Joel Osment) - The protagonist of The Jungle Book *Beast (Voiced by Robby Benson) - The protagonist of Beauty and the Beast *Pongo (Voiced by Tom Kane) - The protagonist of 101 Dalmatians *Pocahontas (Voiced by Cameron Diaz) - The protagonist of Pocahontas *Tarzan (Voiced by Hugh Jackman) - The protagonist of Tarzan *Jack Skillington (Voiced by Simon Pegg) - The protagonist of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Emperor Kuzco (Voiced by David Spade) - The protagonist of The Emperor's New Groove *Jack Sparrow (Voiced by Johnny Depp) - The protagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean franchise *Hector Barbossa (Voiced by Geoffrey Rush) - The supporting protagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean franchise *Jim Hawkins (Voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - The protagonist of Treasure Planet *Stitch (Voiced by Chris Sanders) - The protagonist of Lilo and Stitch *Quasimodo (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - The protagonist of The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Mushu (Voiced by Eddie Murphy) - The tritagonist of Mulan *Arthur (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The protagonist of The Sword in the Stone *Pinocchio (Voiced by Kyle Hybert) - The protagonist of Pinocchio his is a man now he got new powers